Promise Ring
by rawrimadaniisaur
Summary: "Hi there what's so fun down here?" He smirked, fucking smirked. I wanted to wipe that fucking thing off of his face.


**Ugh so this is my attempt at a fluff piece, I have too much angst in my life right to want to write it so here we go bbs. So yeah I hope you enjoy muffins. **

** "**Baby come back to bed," I called out to Stiles who decided it would be a good idea to let me wake up alone in his bed. He knows I hate this. Like really he's supposed to cuddle and play with my hair until I wake up not get up and go do random shit. Fucking ADHD, I climbed out of the bed leaving my warmth with the comforter. "Stiles where are you?" I crossed my arms over my chest trying to warm up, believe it or not but plaid button ups aren't really all that warm even if they are made of thick material.

"Oh hey sorry I wanted to make breakfast then realized that there really isn't a lot of food because we're in a cabin that we don't own and yeah. I got some French toast from the mess hall." We were on our school camping trip up in Canada. I was roomed with Kira and Stiles was with Scott but they begged us to switch saying that Finstock would never notice. He didn't. I decided that we weren't going to talk supernatural for the two weeks we were up here.

"Oh, well, thanks is it hot I'm freezing up in here," I asked as he passed me a little carton that he put it in so he could trek it back up here. He nodded and then disappeared to the room. He tossed me a pair of sweats that I would swim in but I still smiled like an idiot.

"I have to go somewhere today so have fun in the cabin, maybe you could go shopping with Kira?" Somewhere? No that was way too vague. Somewhere means meeting someone and keeping things from me, not happening. I will not let him be like Jackson in that aspect, or any aspect actually.

"Where is somewhere?" I raised an eyebrow as he yanked on his beanie. He laughed lightly and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're so cute, somewhere is somewhere. Don't worry though okay Lydia? I just gotta do some things at this place then I'll be back in like an hour or two okay? Have fun shopping she'll be here in like five, bye baby." He walked out the door just like that. I didn't exactly have a right to be mad because he isn't my boyfriend we just sleep together every night, and not even like sex sometimes it's just cuddling and basking in each other's warmth. But even so, everyone knew we had something going on and he was never like this to me or anyone except his dad before so why now?

"Hey so yeah I guess I'm here to go shopping, are you wearing that? I mean you look fine just you have a reputation to uphold I guess, not that you have to." I love her I do but god she needs to stop rambling on.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready," I stated walking to the bedroom. What the hell is this boy hiding from me? I tossed on some thick wool leggings and Ugg's but kept on his button up letting it serve as a dressy type thing because it covered my ass. I wrapped a belt around my waist put on some mascara and walked out throwing my hair up in a messy bun along the way.

"So, Kira where is Stiles going today?" She looked panicked and started talking all too fast.

"Why would I know where he is today? Why do you want to know? It's nothing bad it's just I don't know, why are you looking at me like that?" She rushed out far too quickly to not be a cover up.

"No reason except you came in right when he left and you room with his best friend so I just assumed." I shrugged acting like I didn't care which didn't seem to sooth the girl at all.

"He said he was going to Kay's I don't know anything else just that he wanted us to go to the other mall and I wasn't supposed to tell you, don't tell him I told you." She gestured to the door as if she was dying to get out of closed spaces with me. I smiled and walked out waiting at the bus stop with her was hell. She looked so damn nervous that Stiles was going to pop out and like kill her for what she had done.

"So which mall is he at?" If he's meeting some girl I at least deserve to know if she's pretty or not.

"Um North Shore so yeah we have to go to Liberty Tree." I dragged her over to the other bus stop and yanked her onto the bus heading to North Shore.

"Lydia are you sure this is a good idea? What if he sees us?" I laughed and she looked so sad not realizing I wasn't laughing at her.

"Sweetie dating Jacks taught me so many ways to not get caught when stalking his side chicks and him, we'll be fine." I paid and yanked her to the back of the bus quickly.

"Side chick, so does this mean you two are together?" Did it? I mean we haven't confirmed it so no right? But I still have a right to be jealous right?

"I don't know, but whatever no big deal." She looked skeptical but decided to not say another word. Good job Kira silence is golden after all.

When we got to the mall I had to practically drag her off with her trying to convince me there was still time to catch a transfer. I looked in the mall directory to find the Kay's and rushed to the store next to it. I saw him there chatting up the cashier with a ring box in hand? Maybe they're earrings? Why would he need to get a ring? I brushed off the hopeful feeling in my stomach that the gift was for me when some Auburn haired girl walked up to him. He showed her whatever was in the back and she smiled and nodded. Was I the side chick? He turned to the window of the store I was in and I ducked behind a display table dragging Kira with me.

"I told you he was going to catch us!" She exclaimed as she crouched down. I peeked up to see if he was still there to come face to face with him.

"Hi there what's so fun down here?" He smirked, fucking smirked. I wanted to wipe that fucking thing off of his face.

"Nothing much Kira dropped her earring and we need to find it." I stated and Kira looked up sheepishly.

"Really wow, I thought you might just be hiding from me but whoo glad we cleared that up. Hey look two earrings in seems like she found it so maybe we can all stand up now?" He jumped up walking to my side offering a hand. I glared at it standing up on my own.

"You don't need to be so smug about catching me you know," I almost yelled when I was up.

"It's just nice to know you care. So I want you to meet my cousin Amelia she was just helping me pick out your gift when she pointed out the pretty red head staring me down from across the store."

"Hi it's so nice to meet you, I see the ten year plan worked out pretty well huh Sty." He blushed profoundly and it was my turn to smirk.

"Amelia really you just had to bring it up? Anyways this one is Kira," he said gesturing to the girl standing next to me.

"Nice I hear you're with Scott, is he still a horrible kisser?" My eyes widened at that comment and he glared at his cousin.

"Dude you make people feel so insecure. I promise you it was just a game of truth or dare when she came down to visit summer of freshman year." He quickly explained to Kira who nodded.

"Um no I promise you he got better, much better." I looked at her surprised at how confident she was with it. Amelia nodded and laughed.

"Kira come get some food with me? I'm starving." Amelia said practically dragging her away leaving me and Stiles.

"So um I wanted to get you something. Now I know we aren't dating or anything but I um bought you this I don't even know if you'll like it or wear it or anything but it's for you." He said opening the box to a Claddagh ring. "It's a promise ring and like I said you don't need to wear it but you can you know if you want." I smiled and put it on.

"I want," I replied kissing him.

**Done, I hope you liked it muffins. **


End file.
